Enter The Adventure and Frontier Chatroom
by digimonfan18
Summary: What Would Happen If Digimon Adventure and Frontier worlds Combined on a Chatroom Chaos is the word and full of Humorous activities. I am Bad at Summaries please just R&R Hope you like it. 02x04 crossover
1. Intro

_**Hello heres another chatroom Digimon Fanfic but I am trying something that is hopefully new with adventure and frontier characters hope you like it. and Please No Flames I don't mind constructive Criticism but please be nice about it I also would like to know what u think I need to work on this is an introductory chapter I will go on to the real story after I can't always proise updates but I will try my best and any questions feel free to leave it in the review Thanks and Hope you like this hopefully funny fic. HAVE A NICE DAY :).**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I Do Not Own Digimon *sigh* or Any Other Copyrighted Items I May Use **_

_**Heres the list of the characters and there screen name**_

**Adventure**

Digidestined

CouragesFire1 – Tai Kamiya

LoyalFriendship2 – Matt Ishida

HopesFaith3 – Takeru Takaishi

LightsShine4 – Kari Kamiya

LovesHeart5 – Sora Takenouchi

KnowledgeSeeker6 – Izzy Izumi

OldReliable7 – Joe Kido

SinceritysTruth8 – Mimi Tachikawana

SoccerKid9 – Davis Motimiya

DefeatedDarknessWithin10 – Ken Ichijoji

KendoStudent11 – Cody HIda

ComputerGirl12 – Yolei Inoue

Digimon

TerraForce1111 – Agumon

MetalWofClaw2222 – Gabumon

GateOfDestiny333 – Patamon

HeavensCharm444 – Gatomon

WingBlade555 – Biyomon

HornBuster666 – Tentomon

VulcansHammer777 – Gomamon

FlowerCannon888 – Palmon

VeeLaser99 - Veemon

SpikingStrike1010 - Wormmon

TailHammer1111 - Armadillomon

BlastRings1212 - Hawkmon

**Frontier **

Digidestined

FlameBoy1 - Takuya Kanbara

LightsArrow2 - Koji Minamoto

DarksShadow3 - Koichi Kimura

FierceWind4 - Zoe Orimoto

IceBlast5 - Tommy Himi

ThunderSpear6 - JP Shibayama

Spirit Evolution

BurningFireWarrior101 - Aguinimon

HolyLightWarrior202 - Lobomon

GoodDarkness303 - Lowemon

StrongWindWarrior404 - Kazemon

SparklingIceWarrior505 - Kumamon

EchoThunderWarrior606 - Beetlemon


	2. Goggleheads Schemeing

**Disclamier: I do not own Digimon or any other copy righted thing mentioned**

**Chapter 2**

**Goggleheads Crazy plan**

_**CouragesFire1 signs in**_

_**HopesFaith3 signs in**_

_**MetalWolfClaw2222 signs in**_

_**SpikingStrike1010 signs in**_

_**SoccerKid9 signs in**_

_CouragesFire1: Hi TK,Davis,Wormmon,and Gabumon_

_SoccerKid9: Whats Up Tai, Hey TJ,Wormmon,and Gabumon_

_HopesFaith3: First off It's TK Second off remember it GoogleHead and Third off Hi Tai,Wormmon,Gabumon,and Soccer Idiot_

_CouragesFire1: Wow TK Why are you so angry right now you usually don't snap at Davis like that_

_HopesFaith3: Well I am sick of noodlebrain over there getting my name wrong plus Matts Hogging up the TV with some stupid show he's Watching_

_CouragesFire1: Great what show is it this time _

_HopesFaith3: The Telletubbies_

_CouragesFire1 : …... (Looking at Computer Screen in Disbelief and Sweat Dropping)_

_SoccerKid9: OMG that is so freakin funny Matt Watching Telletubbies That is so Blackmail Material._

_Couragesfire1: TK take a Video with ur cell phone please so we can have a show for Matt at the Digidestined Party this weekend and Gabumon u tell Matt or anybody else what we are up to prepare to lose ur fur as for u wormmon I will throw u in a lake if u tell anyone about this_

_**SinceritysTruth8 signs in**_

_Couragesfire1: Hi Mimi How are u_

_SinceritysTruth8: Hi everybody Guess what I went to the Mall today and ….._

_SoccerKid9: Mimi we don't care if you went to the mall or not we are all guys on here so we could care less_

_SinceritysTruth8: Fine Then I guess u won't care that I got u something I know u would like I will just bring It back then if you are going to be that way and …_

_SoccerKid9: Please Don't do that I am sorry I was a jerk now what did u get me_

_SinceritysTruth8: So u think u could just apologize and get away with that comment then ask what I got u u got some nerve and you don't even say please (Tk,Tai,Gabumon,and Wormmon are all sweatdropping at this point because of Davis and his Antics)_

_SoccerKid9: Then what do u expect me to say Mimi _

_SinceritysTruth8: I told you what u had to say_

_SoccerKid9: No u didn't_

_HopesFaith3: Actually Davis She did_

_CouragesFire1: Really TK When did she say that_

_SoccerKid9: Yeah TN When did she say that and if so then what was she wanted me to say TL(smirks at the screen)_

_HopesFaith3: U know what Davis I am surprised u passed Preschool with how dense and stupid you r_

_CouragesFire1: Hey Davis is not dense or stupid if anything u r_

_SinceritysTruth8: Defending one of your own kind huh Gogglehead_

_MetalWolfClaw2222: Guys Break it up NOW and if Davis only said Please this whole argument would have never started_

_SpikingStrike1010: Gabumons Right so knock it off please _

_SinceritysTruth8: …._

_CouragesFire1: ….._

_HopesFaith3: …._

_Soccerkid9: Oh So Please was the word she was looking for ….._

_CouragesFire1: Got a question then how is it that the digimon had to intervene?_

_HopesFaith3: Maybe because we were too heated up to stop the argument ourselves_

_SinceritysTruth8: That's just sad and by the way Davis I got u the new Call of Duty Game_

_SoccerKid9: Really Mimi Thank u so much I have been wanting that game for months now _

_SinceritysTruth8: u r welcome Davis I will give it to u when we see each other at the digidestined get together this weekend so ttata for now_

**__SinceritysTruth8 signed out__**

_CouragesFire1: well where were we oh yeah Tk get the video please don't let Matt know we have it either _

_HopesFaith3: Ok brb_

_SoccerKid9: do u think he will be alright _

_CouragesFire1: Yeah Matt won't harm TK he will be fine_

_HopesFaith3: Done Tai I am sending it to u now just so we can have an extra copy as backup k_

_CouragesFire1: Ok my phones says recieveing multimedia message_

_SoccerKid9: Ok good we got it I can't wait to see Matts reaction and everybody else at the gathering remember keep it between us 5 Got it_

_CouragesFire1:Got it_

_HopesFaith3: same here_

_MetalWolfClaw2222: I guess_

_SpikingStrike1010: OK_

_CouragesFire1: Gotta Go Kari just got home from Yoleis and Sorry TK for being mean to u_

_HopesFaith3: Its cool Tai Tell Kari I said Hi_

_SoccerKid9: Bye Tai tell Kari I said Hi too please_

__MetalWolfClaw2222: Same here__

___SpikingStrike1010: yeah bye Tai tell Kari I said hi too___

____CouragesFire1: Ok peace out everybody____

**____CouragesFire1 signed o____****____ut____**

____SoccerKid9: what do you guys wanna do now sing 99 bottles of Pepsi on the wall____

_HopesFaith3: ..._

_MetalWolfClaw2222: ..._

_SpikingStrike1010: ..._

_**HopesFaith3 signed out **_

_**MetalWolfClaw2222 signed out**_

_**SpikingStrike1010 signed out**_

_SoccerKid9: Hey where did everyone go How Rude_

**_SoccerKid9 signed out_**

**_Hope you guys liked it i will try to improve it as i add more chapters I wanted to just introduce the different series characters with their own team next time i will do a frontier one then I will try to combine the two Have a nice night remember constructive criticism is always welcomed flames are not so please be polite and gentle on this because it is my first fanfic Thanks_**


	3. Plans for Party Crashing

Sorry for the wait a few personal problems came up but i got most of them situated I will ty to update as fast as possible so please Read & Review and hope everyone has a nice day :) **Thanks For Reading**

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon or other copyright thing mentioned in my story**_

**Chapter 2**

**Plans for Party Crashing **

_**FlameBoy1 signs in**_

_**LightsArrow2 signs in**_

_**DarksShadow3 signs in**_

_FlameBoy1: Hey Koko, Whats up Kouichi_

_DarksShadow3: Hey Koji, Hi Takuya Whats up_

_LightsArrow2: Hi Kouichi and Takuya How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that_

_Flameboy1: Why it's a cool nickname and it fits you well cause you are kind of crazy like Coco puffs_

_DarksShadow3: Takuya be nice my brother is not crazy he is very down to earth so be nice to him_

_LightsArrow2: Thanks Kouichi that is nice of you to say th…._

_FlameBoy1: Ok Ok I get it but guess what I saw on one of David's friends Facebook His name is Tai Kamiya and he is having a digidestined party at his house house do you think that they know about the digimon_

_LightsArrow2: It is possible but why don't we get everyone together and go to the party to find out did it say where is the kids house is?_

_FlameBoy1: Yeah I asked David and he told me That Tai and his sister Kari live at a house near the beach by Odaiba Elementary so are we going Saturday right_

_DarksShadow3: YEA let's call Tommy, JP, and Zoe and meet at the beach near Odaiba Elementary at 16:45 Saturday k_

_LightsArrow2: Wow Bro you sure are excited for this weekend ok Kouichi why don't you call Zoe, Takuya you should Call Tommy because he likes you and I will call JP got it_

_FlameBoy1: sounds cool with me well Shniya is annoying me again I think it's about time to teach the annoying pest a lesson :) ._

_DarksShadow3: Takuya Be nice to Your brother he may be annoying but he is still your little brother and the reason he is annoying you is because he wants to hang out with you and probably looks up to you like all brothers do huh Koji_

_LightsArrow2: Yeah at least you've known your brother your whole life and I can tell you for sure that Shinya does look up to you because I am a little brother too and its almost a automatic response for us to look up to our older brothers even though I would look up to Kouichi anyway because he is very responsible and nice._

_FlameBoy1: ok ok enough with all this sappy brother talk I have to go see you guys Saturday at 16:45 have a nice night bye Koko, bye Kouichi :0 ._

_LightsArrow2: What Did I say don't call me that but Bye any Takuya, I have to help dad with dinner so I have to go to Bye Kouichi see you guys Saturday._

_DarksShadow3: Just Forget About It but I have to Go to Bye Koji, Bye Takuya See you guys Saturday too remember about the phone calls k._

_LightsArrow2: Got It Peace Out_

_Flameboy1: Yup catch you later_

_DarksShadow3: See you later_

_**DarksShadow3 signs out**_

_**LightsArrow2 signs out**_

_**FlameBoy1 signs out**_

**_Thanks For Reading This Chapter I decided would be more of a connecting chapter for the crossover and I am thinking of writing a one shot regarding what happens at the party (the frontier chosen meeting the 02 chosen and the video of Matt watching the teletubbies played there I think it ould be funny) it would be nice if i had you the readers input on that so PM me or write a review and let me know what you readers perfer Thanks Again_**


End file.
